


Air Miles

by athena4lynn



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-24
Updated: 2004-02-24
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athena4lynn/pseuds/athena4lynn
Summary: This was bad on so many levels.





	Air Miles

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Air Miles

**Air Miles**

**by:** Athena

**Character(s):** CJ, Danny  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** This was bad on so many levels.  


Someday she would learn.

Stalking down the aisle past the sleeping reporters, CJ cursed her bad luck and the giddy happiness that had made her drink far too much the previous evening.   Muttering something incoherent, she waved Toby off as he approached, continuing her journey through Air Force One towards the cabins she knew would be her saving grace.  Sleep, and about a gallon of water, should clear her head enough for the briefing she'd need to give before landing.

The previous evening had been a wonderful coup d'etat.  The President had been in perfect form during his speech, garnering a standing ovation at its conclusion.  Even Toby had approved; admitting, for once, that the President had done his work justice.  That alone had been reason to celebrate, but still more news increased their jubilation - a dicey situation in the Middle East, one they'd been watching closely for days, had been resolved with no incident.

Or so they'd thought.

CJ knocked gently on the closed door in front of her, trying to ignore the buzz in her head that said she was far too tipsy to even be standing upright.  When no answer came, she stepped inside, leaning back against the door and looking eagerly towards the leather couch in the corner.  A few hours was all she needed, long enough to sleep off the fuzz in her brain.

They'd all been careless last night, confident in the idea that they had hotel rooms booked overnight, and no reason to be concerned.  The celebration had been going on for hours when Leo called the second time - quickly sobering the group with his news.  The situation in the Middle East had escalated, the President needed to come home.  Immediately.

CJ sighed, collapsing onto the couch and tossing her shoes into the far corner.  Dragging thirty grumpy reporters out of bed at 3:30 in the morning had done nothing to help her mood, and the briefing that followed, while subdued, hadn't been her finest hour.  Too many grasshoppers, and far too little food.

Someday, she would learn.  There was never time to relax - not really.

Lying back, she closed her eyes, sinking further into the leather and hearing it creak beneath her.  With a small cushion as a pillow, she felt herself drifting off - the alcohol, and the excitement of the last few hours making it easy.

"Hey, CJ."

In her haze, she thought she was dreaming, the voice coming from somewhere deep within her.  The fact that it sounded like Danny didn't phase her; the fact that it was accompanied by a soft touch on her hand didn't even register.  After all, it wouldn't be the first, or the last time, she dreamt of him.

"CJ?"

This time, in her conscious mind, the touch did register - although the voice held no significance.  She pulled her hand away, tucking it under the cushion and out of reach.  "Leave me alone."

"CJ."

She closed her eyes tighter, hoping it would make the person go away, but somehow, doubted that was going to happen.  "Is someone dying?" she muttered, wishing she had a blanket to pull over her head. "I mean, right now, on this airplane?"

"No."

"Does the President need me?"  She could feel tired tears welling up behind her eyes, and frowned.  A couple of hours, that's all she wanted.

"Not that I know of."

The string of five words together made the voice suddenly clear, and made CJ achingly aware of its owner.  "Danny?"

"Yeah."

She let her eyes open, wondering why she hadn't noticed the light of the lamp he'd turned on over the couch, or felt the couch give when he sat down.  "You can't be back here."

"Yeah.  I know."  Moving to rise, he stumbled a little, sinking back into his place on the couch.   He was seated in the hollow between her knees and her chest, and his hand, when he fell back, had come to rest on her hip.

This was bad on so many levels.

"Daniel."  CJ pushed herself up, feeling her skin tingle as his hand drifted down her leg to rest at the hem of her skirt.  He hadn't moved since he'd lost balance; his eyes closed against what she assumed was a rush of dizziness.  "You all right there, fishboy?"

"I will never drink with Josh again."  His eyes fluttered open, brilliant blue even in the dim light.  But as he turned towards her, he suddenly came back into himself; the realisation of where he was, and where his hand was, catching him by surprise.  He ran the offending hand through his hair, as though that's what he'd been intending all along.  "I'm sorry.  Josh said to come back here to get some sleep. I don't think I realised until I sat down..."

"S'okay.  I had the same idea myself."  She pulled her legs up under her chin, wrapping her arms around them.  It suddenly seemed significant that her legs were bare, and even more so that he sat so close to them.  She could feel his warmth, could hear him breathe in the silence.  "There's probably another cabin back here. We should..."

"Yeah."

She thought about rising, she was clearly the better off of the two of them, the one most likely to make it into another cabin without embarrassing herself, and yet.

Yet.

"It was a good night, wasn't it?"  She spoke softly, laying her head against her knees.  Her head was still fuzzy, the few minutes of sleep she had doing little to appease it.   She needed the sleep, but she wanted the company more.

"'Til the end, yeah.  You guys deserve it, the windfall I mean."  He shifted on the couch, leaning back against the cushions where her legs had been.  He tilted his head towards her, a soft smile crossing his lips.  For some reason, it made her heart flutter.  "You look like hell."

She chuckled.  "You're not looking so hot yourself, you know."

"I guess not."   That smile again.  This time, it made her shiver.

"Danny?"  His hand had reached up to release hers, pulling her legs out so they were draped over his.  His touch was surprisingly soft, a lone finger trailing along her calf.  She closed her eyes, feeling a dull heat travel through her.  "We can't..."

"Can't what?"  He squeezed her knee, his finger tracing the hem of her skirt.  "We're not doing anything....are we?"

She let her eyes flutter open, meeting his.  His tone was teasing, but his expression made her weaken.  Sitting forward, she reached for him, pulling him into a fierce kiss.  When she let him go, she found herself straddling his thighs, his hands gripped around her waist.

"So, yeah," he breathed.  "Now we'd be doing something."

"Yeah."  Equally breathless, she leaned her forehead against his, letting her fingers tangle in his hair.  Her voice was shaky with desire - with fear.  "We shouldn't..."

Tentatively, his hands came up her back, cupping her shoulder blades.  She arched backwards into them, feeling a shudder overcome her as he kissed her neck.  "On the other hand," she whispered, her voice hoarse, "maybe..."

She kissed him again, hands still tangled in his hair, body pressed against his.  She was light-headed, intoxicated, and was no longer sure it was just the alcohol.  Drawn in by each touch and each kiss, her conscious mind ignored the voice in her head - the one that had kept them from this moment all this time.

Danny gasped, reaching up to cup her face between his hands.  He ran a thumb along her lips, stroking softly.  "CJ?"

She read the question in his eyes: one last chance to turn back, to let better sense prevail.  And, for a fleeting moment, she considered it.  But the touch of his hands on her face and the scratch of his beard on her cheek made the decision for her.

There was no turning back.

"Danny."  The force of her kiss pushed him back against the sofa, her hands pressed against his chest.  His heart beat wildly against her hand, and as she pulled away, he smiled.

"Yeah... Okay."

His hands dropped from her face, reaching around to cradle her in his arms. He turned them easily, laying her back against the couch before releasing her, fingers sliding along her ribcage, then up beneath her blouse.

His caress on her bare skin made her squirm slightly, tightening legs that were still draped around him.  She pulled him closer, and he shifted awkwardly against her, his body responding to the proximity.  When he tried to pull away, she grabbed his shirt.  "Daniel."

He ignored her, continuing to slide backwards on the couch, out of the grip of her legs.  His hands hadn't left her body, continuing to trace a path along her skin, stopping at the waist of her skirt.  With an efficiency that made her gasp, he slid down the zipper at the back, pulling skirt and panties down as he continued his journey along the couch.

CJ bit back a moan as cool air touched her skin, closing her eyes as his touch drifted along her thighs, and down her legs.  When she opened them, he was watching her, his eyes intense, burning.  Raising herself up, she reached for him, pulling herself back onto his lap, her hand at his belt.

Caught by surprise, he writhed when her hand touched him, his hips lifting off the couch.  She rocked backwards, her grip on his pants the only thing keeping her on his lap until his arm came around her waist. 

Eyes closed, his body tense, he pulled her close until she could feel his arousal between them.   "Almost lost you there," he chuckled softly, opening his eyes and brushing a hand across her cheek.  "Can't have that."

She kissed him then, her hands working between them to undo his pants.  She slid back along his legs as she pulled down the zipper, the texture of his jeans on her bared skin causing shivers to run through her.

He raised his hips again, arms entwined about her waist, and she slid the pants down slightly, freeing him from their constraint.  His breath caught as her hands touched skin and his arms loosened, hands coming down to cup her buttocks. 

"CJ."  He nuzzled her neck as he lifted her; soft lips cooling skin, rough beard heating it once more.  She moaned, trying not to squirm and unsettle them.  She didn't want to lose the moment, didn't...

_Oh god..._

She gasped when he entered her, her back arching.  He leaned forward, anticipating her movement, and pulled her back, holding her against his chest.  They rocked for a moment, the feel of him against her, and inside her, causing spots to dance in front of her eyes.  Never in her darkest fantasies had she imagined he would affect her this way.

It was a lifetime before she was able to move, before she was willing to pull away from the warmth of his arms.  But when she did, she was rewarded.  His hands found their way under her blouse, tracing her ribcage with tentative fingers.  As she began her rhythm above him, his goal changed, her blouse becoming an impediment to his devotion to her breasts.

He worked the buttons easily, once more surprising her with his efficiency, and her blouse fell open, leaving only her bra between his mouth and her breast.  And for once, she was thankful for flimsy lace.

Even through the lace, the scratch of his beard and the moisture of his mouth sent shots of electricity through her, and she gasped, feeling her rhythm falter.  He caught her once more, one arm around her waist, and the other cradling her torso, riding out her hesitation with his own movements.

Her recovery was slow, her body quivering as he took her other breast in his mouth, bringing one hand around to tease the first.  When a small moan escaped her, she felt him shudder as well; a momentary pause accompanied by a laboured gasp.

"Danny."

Her voice was barely a whisper, but he raised his head, reaching out with one hand to pull her into a kiss.  She felt it echo through her, leaving her breathless, her body tingling.  Tightening his arm around her, he pulled her still closer, their bodies now working in tandem.

Their motions became instinctual as they moved together, time passing in a series of ragged breaths and truncated moans.  With her hands on his chest, she felt, rather than heard him gasp; the quiver of his body beneath hers sending her over the edge as well.

Danny's arms came around her as she drew in a shaky breath - laying her against his chest as he leaned back against the cushions of the couch.  After his own breathing steadied, he stroked her cheek, speaking softly.  "Bumpy ride."

"We must have hit an air pocket."

"Is that what that was?"   His touch was soft in her hair, carefully wrapping one strand around his finger.

"Well, it's been a while.  I could be wrong."   He chuckled, and for a moment held her tighter.  Closing her eyes, CJ wrapped her arms around his back, feeling the rise and fall of his chest beneath her cheek.   For the first time in a long time, she felt content and safe in someone's arms, but it couldn't last.   "We should probably..."

"Yeah."   Neither of them moved, Danny's free hand moving to cup her hip.  "CJ."

"Don't say it, Danny. Please."

"I'm just saying, I'm feeling awfully sober right now...And I'm wondering..."

"Don't say it."

"All right."   He was silent, but she felt him stir beneath her, as though the words he wanted to say were making him uncomfortable.

Sitting up, she met his eyes, placing a hand over his heart.  "Say it."

He smiled sadly, placing his hand over hers.  "Once we leave this room it'll be like this never happened."

"Danny."

He stopped her with a finger on her lips.  "I know it has to be that way.  But I don't want you to ever think this meant nothing - drunk or sober, CJ, this would have happened someday."

"It means more than you know,"  she said softly, smiling as she took in his stunned expression.  She clutched his shirt with her fist.   "I wish..."

"Yeah. Me too."

She nodded, shifting uncomfortably on his lap.  She was suddenly acutely aware of their surroundings, and of her state of undress.  "We should really..."

"Yeah."

"I mean anyone could..."

"Yeah."

Reluctantly, she slid away, feeling her own body and his twitch at the loss of contact.  When she was steady on her feet, he grasped her hand, pulling her down next to him on the couch, while laughing softly.

"What?"  A slow grin spread across her face.  She loved it when he laughed.

"I think we might have a problem."  He pulled her hand towards his leg, placing it on his jean-covered thigh.  A thigh that was more than a little damp.  "I might have some trouble explaining that."

"Oh lord."  CJ blushed scarlet, a bubble of laughter breaking loose to flow between them.  He took her hand away from the wet spot, entwining his fingers with hers.  "What were we thinking?"

"We weren't," he chuckled, squeezing her hand.  "Not that I'm complaining."

"Danny!  You can't go out there like that."   She was still laughing, she couldn't help herself - and it only made it worse that he found it just as funny.  "And you sure as hell can't stay in here until we land."

"I know.  I know."  He stood, leaning over to grab her clothes from the floor as he did so.  He tossed them at her, heading towards the washroom attached to the cabin, still grinning.  "I'll see what I can do."

She dressed quickly, thankful Danny had been so careful removing her skirt.  They already had one mess to clean up, she didn’t want to imagine what would happen if they'd both been caught.  Of course, the question remained - how were they going to get out of this.

"Hey."

She turned to find Danny in the doorway of the washroom, and broke into laughter again.  Whatever he'd done in the bathroom had only made the situation worse, his jeans now looking like they'd been involved in some kind of spectacular orgy.  And to make it worse, his grin made him look like a kid caught stealing from the cookie jar.  Vaguely apropos, if the White House could be considered a cookie jar.

"We need to deal with this," she said, biting her lip to keep in her laughter.  "This is - not good at all."

"You know," he began, moving away from the doorway.  "I wouldn't be the first guy out there to..."

"Oh, no, Danny.  No.  I can't let you do that."   He opened his mouth to speak again, but she silenced him with a hand in the air.  "No."  She paused, running a hand through her hair.  "You have a change of clothes in your duffel?"   

"Yeah.  But it's out there, surrounded by reporters, and I'm in here."

"Maybe if we yell 'FIRE'?"

"CJ."  He grabbed her by the shoulders, his smile never faltering.  "Focus."

Taking a deep breath, she began to run through their options, and to her dismay, there weren't that many.  Keeping Danny locked up in the cabin until his pants dried, and praying the stain was subtle, was beginning to seem like their only option.  Unless -

She groaned, wishing she had a wall to bang her head against.  There was one other option, and only one person she trusted, if what she felt right now could be called trust.  "Josh."

"What?"

"Someone needs to get your bag.  I can't.  Not without...questions."

For the first time, Danny's smile faded slightly, his brow creasing with worry. "And how is Josh a good option?"

"Would you prefer Toby?"

"I see your point. But..."

"Josh thinks on his feet.  He'll find a way."

Danny was silent a moment, moving back to the couch to sit on the arm and brush a hand over his jeans.  He looked around the room almost sadly, his gaze finally falling back on CJ.   "All right.  Go get Josh."


End file.
